


It's a Match

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Match Game, Mistaken for Dating, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, alex/lena, pretending to date, such lateness, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Kara has a brilliant idea of who she and Cat can get to replace Lois and Clark on the couples fundraiser they're doing. And even more thankfully Cat knows just the buttons to push to get their targets-I mean friends-to agree.





	It's a Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/gifts).



> So this is a gift for shadhavar1126 birthday....from last year. I was way behind then and I'm pretty much in the same boat again. But hey at least I got it out close to her birthday, even though its still late for this year too...anyway, hope you all enjoy!!

****Cat is pacing, “Kara, this has to go off without a hitch.”

Moving towards the older woman Kara rests her hands gently on her shoulders, “Cat, everything is going to go fine. Just calm down, breathe.”

“Our dating couple just split up, they aren’t reconciling.” She shrugs, “It’s not exactly like I blame her, while Lois Lane may be a fire breathing harpy no one deserves to be cheated on, for years I might add.”

Kara smiles slightly, “I know,” she says quietly, “believe me Clark is still nursing more than a few bruised ribs since he blew his powers trying to out fly me.” She squeezes Cat’s shoulders, “But I have the perfect replacement couple.”

The media mogul tilts her head, “Oh really?” she questions, “And just who pray tell would that be?”

A smirk spreads across Kara’s lips, “Why the CEO of L-Corp, of course. The newest member of the board for National City Children’s Hospital.”

Cat hums quietly, “And it helps oh so much that her girlfriend just so happens to be the very competitive sister of one of the other contestants, doesn’t it?”

“Possibly,” Kara says with a laugh. She shrugs, “I mean it couldn’t hurt to ask, right?”

The older woman’s thumb is already hovering over the screen of her phone, “You better be right about this, Danvers,” she says with a smirk, “or we may have to have a very long  _ discussion  _ tonight.”

The emphasis on the word discussion sends a shiver down Kara’s spine, “Of course, Ms. Grant,” she says with a smile before she slips out of the office and towards  her own.

* * *

 

Alex stares at the woman pacing her apartment, “How did you get us into this?”

“It’s not my fault,” Alex whines.

The dark haired woman before her crosses her arms over her chest, staring at the younger woman, “How in the hell is this NOT your fault, Danvers?” Lena demands.

“Cat made me do it.”

Lena faces the older woman, glares at her for a moment, “That always seems to be your excuse when you do something stupid, Alexandra.”

“Because it's always the truth, Lena,” Alex grouses, scowl on her lips at the use of her full name. “That woman, pushes all my buttons to get me to do things.”

Lena shakes her head, “Well you better be a damn fast study, Danvers, because if we’re gonna play this damned match game then we’re damned well gonna win.”

Alex sits up straighter, “You mean you'll do it.”

A fond smile curls Lena’s lips, “Of course I'll do it, I'm nearly as competitive as you and Cat Grant issued a direct hit. What I want to know is why your sister and her wife think we’re dating in the first place?”

“I think it has something to do with you coming to all the family dinners with me and how often you stay here.”

Lena nods, “I could-” she pauses, “I could stop.” Alex raises a questioning eyebrow, “Going to family dinners and staying h-”

“No,” Alex says quickly, probably too quickly. She shakes her head, “No,” she reaches forward, “Lena, I don't want you to stop going with me or to stop staying here,” a smile curls her lips, “I like having you here, having you with me.”

“I like being with you too,” Lena says simply.

* * *

 

Lena paces the small room they’ve been sequestered in to get ready for the event. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” she mutters, arms crossed tightly over her chest, hands grasping at her elbows.

“It's going to be fun,” Alex says with a chuckle, “and as much as the two of us have studied the past month we should be a shoe in to win this.”

“Alex,” she says carefully, “what if this turns out to be more than just ‘what’s your lover’s favorite color?’”

Alex shrugs, stands up and moves towards Lena, settling her hands on the younger woman’s hips, “Then we wing it, we’re both good at that.”

“But -”

“Nope,” Alex says firmly, “nope, we’re gonna go and win this,” she says with a smile.

A knock sounds on the door to their room, “Five minutes, ladies,” one of the stage managers says as he sticks his head into the room.

Drawing Lena into her arms Alex squeezes the other woman in a quick hug, “Come on, let’s go show Cat how this is done and then I’ll take you to that little pizza place you hate.”

“The one over on Eighth?”

Alex smiles, “Is there any other?”

“Let’s go crush them.”

* * *

 

“Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, we have a real treat for you in this charity round of couple’s Match Game. Our dating couple is the CEO of L-Corp, Lena Luthor and her partner, Alexandra Danvers, an FBI agent known for helping Supergirl. We have National City’s own Astra Inze, best selling author and number one on the  _ New York Times  _ Bestseller list, and her fiance, Eliza Danvers, nominee for the Nobel Peace Prize in Science as our engaged couple. And finally for our married couple we have the Queen of All Media herself, Cat Danvers-Grant, and her wife, ace reporter, Kara Danvers-Grant.”

Rounds of cheers rise up from the crowd gathered for the charity event for the Children’s Hospital, many of them coming from some of the children themselves who have been able to attend in the hospital’s large cafeteria, which has been decorated. Most of the cheers go to either Cat and Kara or Astra and Eliza but a few can be heard going to Lena, who has gained the love of several of the hospital staff since her appointment to the Board.

“We’re all very excited to see how this goes,” the announcer says, someone that no one but possibly Cat and Kara are sure of his name. “For the first round we’ve got Cat, Alex and Eliza out here, ready to answer some questions about their partners.” He to look at the ladies seated in comfortable armchairs on the small erected stage, “How are you ladies this evening?”

All three of the women on stage smile, “Quite well,” Cat says, the first to speak. “Excited to see how much we can do to help the Children’s Hospital tonight.”

The man smiles, “Let’s get started then, shall we?”

“Let’s,” Eliza says with a smirk in Cat’s direction, she knows she and Astra can beat Cat and Kara. A quick glance to her other side and her smile grows, she wonders if she’s perhaps the only one who knows that Lena and Alex aren’t actually dating, yet.

The man nods, “For our first question, ladies, we want to know who it is in your family that your partner finds the most annoying?” He looks to Cat seated on the left side of the three, “Cat, we’ll start with you.”

Cat smiles, “And that one is the easiest question I’ll have all night,” she nods, “my mother.”

“Your mother?”

“Oh it’s nothing we fight about, we have a mutual agreement, my mother is the most annoying person in either of our families and the less we see of her the better.”

“Right, moving on,” the man says quickly, “Eliza?”

Eliza tilts her head, “I’d honestly probably have to say Astra’s answer will be Alex, the two of them are constantly bickering over one thing or another.”

A laugh is the moderator’s response, “And Alex, what would Lena have to say?”

Alex laughs, “Lena will say my stepmother, hands down, no questions asked. The two of them are almost worse than having Cat and Lois Lane in the same room.”

“I heard that, Danvers!” comes from the back of the hall, causing the audience to laugh.

“Glad you did, Lane,” Alex calls back.

“Alright, ladies, onto our next question. What is the first thing your partner does in the morning?” He nods to Eliza, “Eliza, we’ll start with you this time.”

Eliza smiles, “Swim, Astra swims at least a hundred laps every morning.”

“Alex?”

“Write,” Alex says with a smile, familiar with Lena’s morning habits after so many sleep overs. “She’d never let anyone know what a great writer she actually is.”

“And Cat?”

“Paint,” Cat says, a similar smile to Alex’s on her lips, “Kara’s favorite time of the day to paint is in the mornings.”

“And for our last question of the round, what most frightens your partner? Alex?”

Alex knows what truly frightens Lena, what chases the CEO to her couch every few nights but she also knows that the CEO won’t admit to it, “Spiders,” she says at random, “Lena can’t stand the creatures.”

“Cat?”

“Losing those she loves,” Cat says without missing a beat, “Kara’s lost too much in her life not to fear losing her loved ones.”

The man nods, “Eliza?”

Eliza considers her response carefully, “Silence,” she finally says, “not to be confused with quiet but silence when nothing can be heard, no noise anywhere.”

“Alright, now that we have our ladies answers, let’s bring their partners out on stage, shall we?”

The audience cheers as Lena, Astra and Kara make their way onto the makeshift stage, moving to sit beside their partners. Lena leans over and presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek, making the younger woman blush even though she’d been expecting it since the two talked about such things before the game began.

“Welcome, ladies, welcome,” the moderator says with a smile, “while the three of you were away we asked your partners some questions and now it’s time to see how your answers match up to theirs.” He smiles, “Kara, let’s start with you. We asked Cat who is the person in her family that you find the most annoying?”

Kara laughs, “Her mother, hands down.”

Cat smiles and holds up her card, “My mother,” she says while leaning over to give Kara a kiss.

“Astra, who did Eliza say annoys you?”

A smirk forms on Astra’s lips, “Kara, she may be my niece but she’s Eliza’s foster daughter and there are days.”

Eliza sighs, “Alex, Astra, you and Alex annoy each other.”

“Alex and I bond, Kara and I annoy each other.”

Kara chuckles, “She’s right, Eliza.”

“Clearly I’m out numbered,” Eliza mutters, tossing her card away even as Astra reaches over and tugs Eliza towards her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

The man at the podium chuckles, “And Lena, what was Alex’s response?”

Lena laughs, “Astra,” she says firmly, “Alex’s stepmother and I do everything in our power to annoy each other without fail.”

Alex holds up her card, “Astra.” She leans over and kisses Lena’s cheek, right next to her lips, smiling at the younger woman.

“Let’s move onto our next question. Astra, we’ll start with you this time, what did Eliza say is the first thing you do in the morning?”

“Kiss her,” Astra says with a sappy smile on her face.

“Eliza?”

“I said swim,” she says holding up the card, “but Astra’s right, she does always kiss me, even before she goes for her swim.”

Astra smiles at her, “Swimming is your second favorite thing I do in the morning,” she says, “and the first one I do after I get out of bed.”

Eliza smiles back, leaning over to kiss Astra, “True.”

“Ew,” Alex mutters with a chuckle causing Astra to stick her tongue out at the younger brunette.

The moderator laughs, “Alright, Lena, what does Alex say is the first thing you do in the morning?”

Lena smiles, “Write, I find its a great way to clear my mind at the start of a busy day.”

“Alex?”

Alex smiles widely, “Write,” she says, holding up her card and leaning over to meet Lena even though she’s a bit surprised when the other woman’s lips lightly brush her own.

“And finally Kara, what does Cat say is the first thing you do in the mornings?”

“Make coffee,” Kara says with a smile, “because if Cat doesn’t have her coffee then the day is going to hell from the start.”

Cat sighs, “Naturally she’s right,” she says, “I however said paint,” she says while holding up her card.

Kara chuckles, “That’s the third thing I do in the morning, you forgot lure our son out of bed.”

“True,” Cat says with a smile, leaning over to kiss Kara anyway.

The announcer laughs, “And our last question of the round, Lena, what does Alex say frightens you most?”

Lena feels her breath stutter for a moment then she nods, “Being alone,” she says, its the most easily believable answer but not entirely the truth either.

“Alex?”

“I said spiders,” Alex says with a shrug, she looks over at Lena, conveying things she dares not to speak.

“That is also true,” Lena says, leaning over to press a kiss to the corner of Alex’s lips, “also very true.”

The announcer nods, “And, Kara, what did Cat says frightens you?”

“Losing those I care about,” she says simply, “it's a conversation we've had more times than either of us would like to admit.”

“Cat?”

She holds up the card in her hands, “Losing those you love.” She smiles and leans over pulling Kara into a kiss, “Love you,” she murmurs so that only Kara can hear.

“And finally, Astra, what did Eliza say most frightens you?”

“Silence,” Astra says, “I can't stand silence.”

“Eliza?”

Eliza smiles, “Silence,” she says holding up her card and leaning over to draw Astra into a kiss.

“That ends our first round, folks, and we’ve got a tie here between Cat and Kara and Alex and Lena. Our next round though points double so this is still anyone’s game. For this round we’ll be asking Cat, Eliza and Alex to take a step back stage for us so that Kara, Astra and Lena can have a turn at answering questions.”

Cat, Eliza, and Alex are led back stage and into a room that will keep them from hearing their partner’s answers while on the stage the announcer looks to the remaining three ladies. “Okay, ladies, for this round you’ll be answering three questions just as in the last round, each worth ten points. Then we’ll have a two part question, each part worth fifteen points a piece. All told you and your partner will be able to earn a grand total of sixty points for this round.” The three ladies all nod, “Alright, let’s get started then.” He smiles, “Kara, we’ll be starting with you. For your first question. Which candy best describes your sex life: Good and Plenty, Hot Tamale, Zero or Butterfinger?”

Kara smirks, “Definitely Hot Tamale,” she says with a chuckle, “you have seen my wife, right?”

The audience laughs at her words, “Yes, Kara,” Lena says, “we all know you think that Cat is the hottest thing besides the sun.”

The announcer laughs, “Alright, girls,” Eliza says looking between the two, “you are worse than Kara and Alex.”

Lena smirks, “I did learn to push her buttons from the best.”

“Moving right along,” the announcer manages to interrupt, “Eliza, which candy would you say Good and Plenty, Hot Tamale, Zero or Butterfinger?”

Eliza smiles, “Good and Plenty.”

“And Lena, which candy would you say describes your sex live: Good and Plenty, Hot Tamale, Zero or Butterfinger?”

Lena hums quietly, “Hot Tamale, without a doubt,” she says with a smirk.

The host smiles, “For our next question we’ll be starting with Eliza.” He looks at her, “Eliza, tell us what Astra would say is your song?”

Smiling softly Eliza nods, “‘Come Away with Me’ by Norah Jones, we’ve talked about this a lot with planning the reception.”

“Handy that,” the host says with a chuckle. He turns his gaze on Lena, “And, Lena, what would Alex say is your song?”

Lena pauses for only a moment before she says, confidently, “‘Tenerife Sea’ by Ed Sheeran,” a small smile tugs at the corners of her lips, “She sings it when she thinks I’m not paying attention.”

The host chuckles, “I’m not sure she’d want us knowing that.”

Lena laughs, “It’ll be alright, she’ll survive.”

Finally the host looks to Kara, “And Kara, what would Cat say is your song?”

“‘Unconditionally’ by Katy Perry,” she says without hesitation.

The host nods, “And for our final question, this time we’ll start with you, Lena. Given the choice of a night out dancing, a night home alone or a night with friends, what would be Alex’s ideal date night?”

“Alex is complicated, she’d want you to think it’d be either dancing or a night with friends and she does love those two things but honestly, she just likes to spend nights home alone.”

“That’s because the two of you are sickening,” Kara mutters from her spot.

“And you and Cat aren’t?”

“Fair point,” Kara says with a nod.

The host shakes his head, “And Kara, what would Cat say is her ideal date night: dancing, a night home alone or a night with friends?”

Kara laughs, “She’d like to tell you that it’s a night home but Cat is a social creature, she loves a night out with our friends almost as much as I do.”

The host only gives a nod, “And Eliza, what is Astra’s ideal night out: dancing, a night home alone or a night with friends?”

“Dancing,” Eliza says with a smile, “that woman loves nothing more than to dance.”

“Alright, that’s the last of our second round of questions. We have one last question and its our bonus question, that means its worth a total of thirty points. It’s two parts, each worth fifteen points.” The three women wait patiently for the host to continue and soon enough he does, “Our final question, and we’ll start with you Kara, is: it’s the last day on Earth, how does your partner spend it? How do you?”

Kara is quiet for a long moment then she says quietly, “I try to save the world. She tries to save me.” There’s a sad little curl to her lips but she nods and the host nods in response before moving on.

“Eliza?”

“Astra spends the day trying to protect our family. I would spend the day surrounded by our family.”

“Alex?”

“Lena spends the day trying to save the world. I spend the day fighting to keep people safe.”

The host nods, “With that, I believe it’s time to bring your partners back out and see if they can match your answers ladies.” The room is quiet as Cat, Astra and Lena all make their way back onto the stage, each pausing to drop a kiss to the cheek of their partner before they settle into their own seats. “Okay, ladies, so just like with our last round, you’ll be trying to match your partner’s answers. This time however correct answers are worth ten points. And then of course comes our bonus question which is worth a grand total of thirty points.”

“Well then, lets get started, shall we?” the host says with a clap of his hands. “Cat, we’ll start with you. We asked Kara, which candy bar would best describe your sex life: Good and Plenty, Hot Tamale, Zero or Butterfinger? What was Kara’s answer?”

Cat smirks, “Oh I she definitely said Hot Tamale.”

“Kara?”

“Hot Tamale,” Kara squeals, card held up for the audience to see as she bounces beside Cat. Cat shakes her head, leaning over to kiss her wife quickly.

“Astra, what did Eliza say? Is your sex life Good and Plenty, Hot Tamale, Zero or Butterfinger?”

Astra hums happily in the back of her throat, “I’d say Eliza would pick Good and Plenty.”

“Eliza?”

“Good and Plenty,” Eliza says, brandishing the notecard before leaning over to kiss Astra’s cheek.

The host chuckles slightly, “And finally, Alex, is your sex life Good and Plenty, Hot Tamale, Zero or Butterfinger?”

Alex tilts her head for a moment and then says seriously, “Good and Plenty.”

“Lena?”

“Hot Tamale,” Lena says, holding up the card and then smacking Alex with it. “You should have gotten that.” Alex quirks an eyebrow at Lena that leaves the younger woman blushing and clearing her throat.

“For our next question, ladies we’ll be starting with Eliza and Astra.” The host looks to the mentioned women, “Astra, we asked Eliza what your would say is your song?”

Astra smiles, looking to Eliza with a slightly dopey look on her face, “That’s easy, ‘Come Away with Me’ by Norah Jones,” she says with a smile. “It's what we decided was the song we’d dance to at our wedding.”

Eliza grins back as the host turns to her, “Eliza?”

“‘Come Away with Me,’” she says with a laugh, leaning over to kiss Astra’s lips.

Everyone awws at the sight of the two, clearly they’re made for one another. “Alex, you’re next,” the host says. “What did Lena say was your song?”

Alex barely pauses for a moment, “‘Tenerife Sea,’ by Ed Sheeran” she says with a smile, “I sing it around her a lot.”

“Lena?”

For a moment Lena looks sad but then a wide grin spreads across her lips and she brandishes the answer card before her, “‘Tenerife Sea.’”

Hesitating only a second Alex leans over and presses her lips just to the corner of Lena’s mouths, smiling when she pulls away to find Lena blushing lightly.

Then the host turns back towards Cat and Kara, “And, Cat, what did Kara say your song is?”

For a long few seconds Cat is quiet, “I hope she said ‘At Last’ by Etta James.”

Cat hasn’t even finished speaking before Kara has turned bright red and sheepish, “Kara?” the host questions.

“I-umm-I said ‘Unconditionally,’” Kara says, holding up her card.

A soft glare aimed at her wife Cat shrugs, “We had the same disagreement when we planned our reception three years ago, in the end we danced to them both.”

The host laughs, “Of course you did. Unfortunately you can’t have both as an answer tonight.” He nods once, “And now we’ve reached our last question of the round. We’ll be starting with Alex and Lena. Alex, we asked Lena, if the given the choice of a night out dancing, a night home alone or a night out with friends, what would be your ideal date night?”

Alex smiles, “A night home alone,” she says with confidence.

Lena holds up her card, “A night home alone,” she leans over then, pressing her lips briefly to Alex’s, a rosy tint to her cheeks.

The host chuckles, “Cat, what did Kara say was your ideal date night?”

Cat sighs, “She knows I hate when she admits my secrets in public but she wouldn’t have been able to resist letting this one out.” She smiles, “A night out with friends.”

Kara chuckles beside her, even as she pulls out her card, “A night out with friends,” she says, leaning over to kiss her wife quickly.

Smiling the host turns to Eliza and Astra, “And finally, Astra, what did Eliza say would be your ideal date night?”

Astra smiles, “Dancing, she knows I love nothing more than dancing.”

Eliza bounces in her seat as she displays the card with the word  _ dancing  _ across it, “Dancing.”

A small tune plays over the speakers then, “And that means it's time for our bonus round. Before we do that let's take a look at our scores. So far in the lead we have Eliza and Astra at thirty-five points followed closely by both Alex and Lena and Cat and Kara both couples tied at thirty points each. But it's still anyone’s game folks as this last question is worth thirty points in total. There are two answers to this one, so here we go.” He looks to Cat and Kara, “Cat, we asked Kara, it's your last day on Earth, how do you spend it? How does Kara spend it?”

Cat smiles a little sadly, “I spend the day trying to protect Kara and Carter, my world. Kara spends the day trying to protect the world.”

Kara sighs a little, “I said she spends the day trying to protect me. And I spend the day trying to protect the world.” She looks over to Cat, “You know the first thing I will forever do is make sure that Carter is safe.”

“I know, doesn’t mean I’m not going to protect you both,” Cat saying, leaning over to kiss Kara lovingly, discreetly wiping away a tear that’s slipped down Kara’s cheek.

The whole crowd observing the match game awws at the sight of Cat and Kara and a few kids near the back snicker together, whispering to one another quietly. The host clears his throat, “Okay, ladies, that gives the two of you fifteen bonus points, putting the two of you at forty-five. Moving on. Astra, we asked Eliza the same. What do you do if it’s your last day on Earth, what is she doing?”

Astra smiles, memories flashing back to the number of times she’s lived exactly this situation, “I spend my last day on Earth protecting our family. Eliza spends her last day ensuring that any of our family that is hurt is mended.”

Eliza holds up her card, “I said that Astra spends her last day trying to protect our family and I spend it with our family.”

The host smiles, “That adds fifteen points to your score, putting the two of you back in the lead with fifty points.” He looks to Alex and Lena, “Alex, that means you have to match both of Lena’s answers to win the game.”

Alex smirks, “Don’t worry,” she says, “I will.”

He laughs, “I like the confidence. So tell us, Alex, how do you spend your last day on Earth? How does Lena?”

“I spend the day keeping people safe. While Lena,” Alex looks at the woman beside her, a goofy grin on her features, “Lena spends her day trying to save the world.”

The host looks to Lena, “Lena, what did you say?”

Lena smiles, pulling her card out with a flourish, “Alex keeps people safe, I try to save the world.”

Without thinking Lena leans over and presses her lips to Alex’s, drawing her friend into her while the host talks. “Congratulations, ladies, you’ve received a wonderful dinner for two at one of the the prominent restaurants in town, as well as a two day, three night stay at National City’s most talked about hotel.” The kids surrounding the stage are all laughing and cheering because Lena and Alex are still kissing.

Suddenly one little voice pipes up in the back, “EWWWW!!!” and the kids fall into a new round of giggles as Alex and Lena finally pull apart, both with blushes on their cheeks.

“We won,” Alex says, her forehead resting against Lena’s as the others all begin to move away from the stage, mingling with parents and supporters and hospital staff and children.

Lena smiles, leaning forward for another small kiss, “Yes,” she says, “I believe we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Supercat assume Alex/Lena and invite them somewhere as a couple


End file.
